


Scare Tactics: Lessons Learned

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: Scare Tactics [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Scare Tactics: Never Trust a Treble. Prompt: Beca loves scary movies. Kommissar hates them (for a rather practical reason). Beca is put to a test of courage when Kommissar issues her an interesting challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Tactics: Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the final part of the Scare Tactics series! I hope y’all enjoyed it :)
> 
> Credit for headcanon prompts such as these will always go to my muse, tumblr user nexusempresia.

“Aw, damn... that dude is _totally_ screwed...”

Beca was sitting on the couch watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She nodded to herself as Leatherface appeared on the screen. “Yup. Definitely screwed.”

Beca looked up as Kommissar walked by, and caught the woman by her sleeve. The blonde looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Wanna watch this with me?”

Kommissar glanced at the screen and grunted in displeasure. “No.” 

Beca’s face fell. “Aw, what? Why not??”

“Horror movies are a waste of time. The dangers aren’t real, and I can’t do anything about them.”

The brunette turned back to the TV. “Psh, whatever. Horror movies are great.” 

The taller woman laughed. “You say this only because you know the fear is not real. If you want a challenge, I have a proposition for you." 

Beca glanced at her, mildly intrigued. “What kind of proposition?” 

The German smirked. “A haunted house attraction is opening this week. If you come with me to that, I’ll sit with you and watch any horror movie you so choose.”

The brunette bit her lip in thought. “Hm...” She grinned up at her girlfriend. “Deal.”

Kommissar returned her grin. “Excellent.” 

As the blonde left the room, Beca focused back on the movie, grin plastered on her face. She did a small fist pump. “Yes! I just got a scare tactic that I didn’t even have to think of! Now, we’ll get to see who’s _really_ scared...”

A scream came from the TV, grabbing Beca’s attention. “Ha, I knew he was gonna die. Totally called it.” 

~~~~~

“So, little _Maus_. You have been asking me for many weeks, so now I’m asking you. Are _you_ prepared?"

Beca rolled her eyes. “Pfft, of course I’m prepared. I’m gonna get through this haunted house thing _no problem_."

Kommissar raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh? Such a bold response.” She shook her head, sighing. “And still such a feisty _Maus_...”

The brunette laughed. “You should be used to that by now.”

“Indeed I am. Perhaps that may be why you’re having such trouble finding a successful ‘scare tactic’.”

Before Beca could retort, the doorbell rang. She looked questioningly at the blonde. Kommissar said nothing, walking past the smaller girl to open the door. Beca huffed and went to sit on the couch.

“Ah, _hallo_ , Pieter.”

Beca whipped around. “Wait, he’s coming with us?" 

Pieter nodded. “Haunted houses are very fun, if they are done correctly. I wanted to see how the Americans do it. So far, the haunted tours in Germany are the best.”

The smaller girl rolled her eyes. “Of course they are.”

Kommissar joined Pieter outside the door, turning to Beca and smirking at the girl's hesitation. “Come along, _Mäuschen_. Stalling is a sign of weakness.”

"Wha- I'm not... I am _not_ stalling..." She followed the Germans out the door, crossing her arms and muttering.

Pieter bounded to the car, jumping into the back seat, and waited for them like an excited puppy. Kommissar chuckled while Beca raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you weren't kidding when you said you love these things, jeez..."

The man was practically bouncing in his seat. " _Gehen wir!_ "

Kommissar sighed, starting the car. " _Geduld, um Gottes willen_..."

As they headed out, the blonde shook her head, smiling as she watched her girlfriend and best friend fight over the radio.

~~~~~

Walking up to the house, Beca stared at it in mild awe. Kommissar stood next to her, smirking. "Are you afraid already, little _Maus_?"

The girl scoffed, smacking her girlfriend’s arm lightly. "Pffft, _no_. Are you?"

The blonde grinned. "Am I ever afraid?"

Beca narrowed her eyes at the other woman, silently challenging her. "Well, I guess this'll tell me."

Pieter barged in between them, grabbing the brunette by the arm. " _Komm schon!_ "

Beca had no choice but to stumble along behind him, trying her best to keep up without tripping. She glared at Kommissar as the woman laughed, following them inside.

The inside of the house was dim and fog was starting to fill the room. Pieter grinned, unable to contain his excitement. Beca looked around nervously, secretly hoping he would keep holding onto her arm, but he let go and kept walking.

The brunette stood, biting her lip. Kommissar came up behind her, placing her hands on the girl’s shoulders, and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Tell me, _Mäuschen_ , are you afraid now?"

Beca could _hear_ the grin on the taller woman's face, which struck a sudden flame of determination within the smaller girl. She turned, poking a finger into the blonde's chest. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Well, I'm _not_. I'm gonna make it through this, and you can- you can _eat it!_ "

Kommissar laughed. "We shall see, feisty _Maus_. We shall see."

The smaller girl huffed, turning back around and strode away to follow Pieter. Kommissar strolled casually behind her, watching the girl in amusement. Beca continued forward to catch up with Pieter, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh... Pieter...?"

Kommissar looked around. "He should be far ahead by now. He truly enjoys these things. I could never understand it."

Beca kept walking, glancing around nervously and pep talking to herself. "It's just for fun. None of this is real. You've _got_ this, Mitchell. Just get through it, and-"

"RRRAAAAHHHH!!!"

" _Aaahhhh!!!_ "

~~~~~

Kommissar sighed. "I figured you would be scared, but did I really have to _carry_ you...?"

Beca was clinging to the blonde for dear life, her face buried in her girlfriend's shoulder. "Is... is it over...?"

The taller woman smiled in amusement, kissing the brunette's head gently. "Yes, _Mäuschen_. It's over."

Pieter was waiting by the car, still bouncing with excitement. "Ha! _Das war fantastisch!_ "

He stopped when he saw Beca in Kommissar's arms and raised his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"She-" The taller woman started to speak, but Beca smacked her on the shoulder. " _Don't_ say it."

She didn't have to. The man figured it out, and burst into laughter as they all got back into the car. Kommissar smirked as Pieter continued to laugh, and Beca buried her face in her hands for the whole ride back.

As they got back inside the house, Kommissar left again to run some errands, leaving Beca to deal with Pieter. The girl sighed, resigning herself back to the couch. Pieter joined her, the two watching TV for a while before Beca spoke up.

"So she's really not afraid of _anything?_ "

Pieter shook his head. "Oh, no, she fears nothing."

The brunette sighed again, slumping further against the couch. "Dammit..."

"But she _does_ have a severe discomfort for clowns."

Beca looked at him. "Really? Well... yeah, that makes sense. I mean, who _does_ like clowns..."

Pieter smirked. "So I have an idea. It won't scare her, but it _will_ startle her, at least."

The girl raised her eyebrows, intrigued. Pieter leaned in to whisper his plan to her, a grin forming on both of their faces. She nodded at him. "Awesome. Let's do it."

~~~~~

Kommissar returned after an hour, arms full of groceries. She went into the kitchen to set them down, and looked around for her girlfriend and best friend. " _Mäuschen?_ " She raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Pieter...?"

After moments, of silence, the blonde shrugged, and went to put away the groceries. She opened a cabinet and-

**_CRACK_ **

"... _Verdammt_..."

Kommissar stared blankly at the cabinet door that she had accidentally ripped off its hinges, and sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of her nose. " _PIETER!_ "

She rolled her eyes as she heard fits of giggling from another room, followed by shushes and someone clearing their throat. Pieter walked in a moment later. "Kommissar, you have returned."

The blonde glared at him. "Would you care to explain _why_ there is a picture of a clown in the cabinet...?"

Her friend looked at her with feigned innocence. "I don't know what you- _autsch!_ "

He rubbed his arm, a cramp quickly forming from Kommissar's solid punch. She punched him again, and again, beating him down until he was tapping the floor with his hand.

" _Bitte! Ich gebe auf!_ "

Kommissar smirked, getting up, and dusting herself off. She looked up to find a very amused Beca leaning against the doorway. The blonde nudged Pieter (who was still on the floor) with her foot. "You're fixing that cabinet."

The man groaned in response, but got up slowly and left to find supplies. Kommissar left the kitchen, walking into the living room, and settled on the couch. Beca followed suit, curling up next to her.

The brunette smirked. "Not gonna beat me up?"

The blonde smiled, shaking her head, and wrapped her arm around the smaller girl. "You're much too cute to beat up. Consider this a success. You found your scare tactic."

Beca grinned, raising her arm in a fist pump. "Yesss!! So _you_ owe me a movie."

The taller woman nodded. "That's why we are sitting here, yes?"

"Yup, and I've got a good one." The brunette sprung up to put a DVD in the player, and returned to the couch, snuggling back up next to her girlfriend.

"What is this film?"

"Psycho. It's a classic."

"Hm. I have never heard of it."

Beca shook her head. "Unbelievable."

~~~~~

About 45 minutes had passed, and Kommissar was staring at the screen, unimpressed. "Will this get any more exciting?"

The brunette shushed her. "Shhh, it will."

“Fine.” The blonde sighed. She glanced over at Beca, who was completely absorbed in watching the movie.

The taller woman smirked, a plan formulating in her mind. She leaned over, kissing the top of the smaller girl's head. The brunette smiled, and held her hand, but didn't look away from the TV.

The blonde shifted a bit lower, kissing her on the cheek. Beca leaned into it, but still didn't look away. Kommissar grinned internally. _Excellent_. She began to trail kisses from the girl's cheek, over to her ear, stopping to nibble at it.

The girl giggled as the sensation tickled her, and she tried to push the taller woman's face away. "Haha come on, you're being so distracting! Stop it."

Kommissar grinned, nuzzling her nose into Beca's neck and kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Mm, but you're so enticing, _meine Liebe_."

The brunette sighed. "Look, just... wait for the good part, at least, okay? Can you do that?"

"Hm..."

" _Please_...??"

"Oh, alright...” Her lips brushed against the shell of Beca’s ear. “But if it's not soon, I may just have my way _now_..."

The smaller girl blushed, but turned back to the TV, wrapping her girlfriend's arm back around her. Moments later, she heard the Psycho theme start playing, and watched through the all-too-famous shower stabbing scene.

She turned back to the blonde, lying down length-wise on the couch. "Okay, _now_ get your mouth over here."

Kommissar grinned as Beca pulled her down into a kiss. "What about your movie?"

The brunette kissed the taller woman again, smirking up at her. "There's a reason I have it on DVD."

" _Wunderbar_."

~~~~~

**Translations**

_Gehen wir!_ – Let's go!

 _Geduld, um Gottes willen_ – Patience, for God's sake

 _Komm schon!_ – Come on!

 _Das war fantastisch!_ – That was fantastic!

 _Verdammt_ – Damn it

 _Autsch!_ – Ouch!

 _Bitte! Ich gebe auf!_ – Please! I give up!

 _Meine Liebe_ – My love

 _Wunderbar_ – Wonderful


End file.
